Transformers! Part 1! - The Child of Primus!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: Artemis D'Luna better known as Lady Artemis Prime, the femmeling of the Cybertronian God and Creator, Primus, and the mate of Optimus Prime, is the Lady High Protector and the Ultimate Neutral Party, who wouldn't think twice to fight along side the Autobots and her mate. The rest of the summary is the first Chapter.
1. 1: It All Began With a Car!

_**Minata Namikaze: Yello, everyone. What's up? Well, I thought that I let all of you know that this story is a**__** Transformers with no crossovers story. I will be using**__** the first movie of Transformers first before going right into Transformers: Prime even though I know that I've already said this, but I do NOT like the animation artwork (A/N: To those of you, who like the artwork, more power to ya.), but the story-line is awesome and more believable, too. Anyways, onto the disclaimer: **__**I do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Landmine, **_**_Overdrive, Prowl, _**_**and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies **_**_plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off _** _**and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however own, Artemis D'Luna better known as Artemis Prime, Daughter of Primus. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

**Artemis D'Luna better known as Lady Artemis Prime, the femmeling of the Cybertronian God and Creator, Primus, and the mate of Optimus Prime, is the Lady High Protector and the Ultimate Neutral Party, who wouldn't think twice to fight along side the Autobots and her mate. However, she ran from Cybertron to hide a 0.02% of the Allspark after lunching the real one off her Planet. But, she has been force to take refuge on the Planet Earth, a planet that she, her deceased Brother, and the original Primes have called Unicorn. The femme Prime has taken on the identity of Artemis D'Luna and pretend to be an 18-year-old and it is when her mech human friend Samuel (Sam) James Witwicky gets a car that turns out to be very much alive, that she is reunited with her Sparkmate and pulled back into a war for the fate of Earth and Cybertron. **

**Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Femme Character(s)**

...My Line...

**_(A 130, 000 Vorns [10, 790, 000 Earth Years] Before Story Starts!)_**

_In a temple where a pulsing giant cube resided, two figures stood in front of it looking up at the artifact._

_"I don't know about this, Artemis," a red and blue colored male 'bot stated with a deep baritone voice._

_Another 'bot, who stood at a good 15' taller then the other one with a navy royal blue and grayish white frame that has a curves of a female turned glowing cerulean blue optics onto her companion with a gentle look._

_"I wish there was another way, My Spark," Artemis Prime, the Lady High Protector, mate of the Prime, and Minor Goddess, told the mech softly in a feminine toned voice that held a tint of power in it. "I must take the cube and hide it where Megatron nor his Decepticons can't find it." She placed a servos upon her companion's cheek with a soft look in her optics. "Once I have hidden it, I will have to go into stasis for however long it takes till I must bring it back to Cybertron."_

_"Artemis," Optimus Prime, the Leader of the Autobots and the main Prime of Cybertron, vented. "I don't like the thought of you going into stasis." He placed a servo over his Spark Chamber. "After all, you have been in stasis since the second oldest of the Original 13, Megatronus Prime, betrayed your Creator, your Brother, his own siblings, and you."_

_His mate's optics soften to a sad look at that as it was true especially when she had watched unable to do anything as the traitorous Prime murdered both her Brother, Flamestrike, along with his mate, her Sister-in-bond, Solus Prime. Soon after their deaths, she had then gone into stasis in the core of the Planet that Primus, who was both her Oppiluk (Father) and Danniluk (Mother), created just to hide the Matrix of Leadership from Megatronus, after he had killed the oldest of the 13, Prima._

_"I know, Sweetspark, but there is no choice," the femme told him softly before she turned to the cube and hit a green button, thus, launching it into space. "I must go."_

_She kissed the red and blue mech for what would be the last time in 130, 000 Vorns [10, 790, 000 Earth Years] __before stepping a good 100 feet away from him, jump into the air, and transformed into a Cybertronian fighter jet. Optimus watched as she shot off into space, following the path that the cube took before turning to leave while he felt her close her end of their sparkbond._

...My Line...

_Before time began there was...the Cube._

_We know not were comes from, only that it has the power to create worlds and fill them with life._

_That is how our race was born._

_For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good...others for evil._

_And so began the war: A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space._

_We scattered across the Galaxy hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world._

_And just when all hope seemed lost, a message of the new discovery, drew us to unknown planet called...Earth._

_But, we were already too late._ \- Optimus Prime

...My Line...

It has been a130, 000 Vorns [10, 790, 000 Earth Years] since the Lady High Protector, Artemis Prime, left Cybertron to hide the cube. And another 117 Vorns and 289 Solar Cycles [10, 000 Earth Years] since she hide it on the Planet Earth though she had a run in with Megatron, the Decepticon Warlord, and managed to knock him off course. After Artemis had made sure that the Cube was well hidden and safe, the navy blue and grayish white femme found a place to hide as well and went into stasis only for her to wake up again at the end of the year 1930 and the beginnings of 1931. Artemis looked for the cube quietly and hide from the humans only to find out that they had found and managed to hide it away some how. This forced her to study their language before she hide among them, changing her holoforms look before any can figure out that she wasn't human herself, and search for the cube where much to her annoyance, she could never find it. 76 Solar Cycles [Years] later and Artemis is pretending to be an 18 to 19-year-old human girl in High School under a slightly different designation [Name] and having found a clue to finding the cube.

...My Line...

_**(**_**_A 130, 000 Vorns [10, 790, 000 Earth Years]_**_** Years Later!)**_

Flying high over the desert of Qatar were two Osprey military helicopters with one carrying an eight man Special Ops Team.

"Oh, God, five months of this," one of the men sighed happily. "I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligators étouffée... Mmm."

"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks," another stated. "I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

"But Bobby, Bobby-" a young man known as Figueroa or Fig to his friends started.

"I'm never going to your mama's house," Robert Epps most commonly known as Epps stated.

"Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat," Figs went on as if Epps didn't say anything.

"I understand," Epps nodded as then to the rest of the teams annoyances Fig started to speak in Spanish so Epps starts to mimic Figueroa's Spanish words. "English, please."

"English," William Lennox, leader of the team stated with finality in his voice. "I don't- I mean, how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you that."

"Why you got to ruin it for me, man?" Fig asked him. "That's my heritage."

He then went back to speaking in Spanish.

"Fine," Lennox sighed. "Go with the Spanish. Whatever."

"Hey, you guys remember weekends?" another man named Donnelly asked. "Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer."

"Perfect day," sighed Epps.

"What about you, Captain?" Fig asked them with a smile. "You got a perfect day?"

"Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time," answered Lennox.

"Awww..." some of the soldiers awed.

"He's adorable," Donnelly joked.

"That's too-" Epps went to join in.

"Shut up," Lennox ordered.

There was a lot of various chatter by the base soldiers as they got off the plans after landing.

"Hey, I'm ready to do this," Epps told them with a smile. "Hey, any of y'all grow some balls, come see me on the court, man."

…My Line…

"Hey, hey!" a soldier yelled.

"Watch this crossover, baby," Epps told the solider he was playing with. "Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line."

…My Line…

"Step aside, ladies," Fig ordered as he pushed some of the soldiers that were showering out of the way.

"Oh, man."

"What? Oh-"

…My Line…

"Lennox!" a local boy named Mahfouz called out as he ran up.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Water?" Mahfouz asked

"Oh, thank you," Lennox smiled at him. "Are you gonna help me with the gear?"

…My Line…

It wasn't long till Lennox walked into the tent and looked at the soldier there.

"My wife on?" he asked a soldier nearby.

"Yes, Captain."

Lennox smiled as he walked over to another computer where Sarah Lennox face was on with a baby girl in her arms.

"Ahahaha! My ladies!"

"Look," she told their Daughter, who made baby noises.

"Oh, my goodness," gasped Lennox. "Look at her. She's getting so big. Look at those cheeks. I just wanna chew on them. Baby, we made a good-looking kid. I know that people say that all the time, but... Wow, we made one good-looking kid. Nice work."

"She has your laugh," informed Sarah.

"She laughed?" asked Lennox as his Daughter made more baby noises.

"Her first one, yeah," nodded Sarah

"You la- you sure she didn't just fart?" William went to say before asking.

"No, she's a lady," Sarah sighed before the baby girl started to cry. "She doesn't know you yet, but she will." It was then that the computers started to go on the fritz. "Will?"

"Sarah?" asked Lennox. "Hey, Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon. Damn."

Will let out a sigh before standing up straight and looking and without a second thought he left the tent.

...My Line...

Once outside and noticing that it was already dark out making Lennox let out a grunt though they were wondering what was going on as everyone was running around in a panic.

"They bombed the antenna farm!" Epps yelled as he run towards him. "We're under attack!"

Without a second thought he grabbed guns that were nearby before rushing towards the tanks.

"Here, come here!" Will ordered his team and Mahfouz, who let out a squeal. "Come here!" The strange machine let outs strange noise while soldiers where shouting. "Here, hide in here!"

"Oh, my God," gasped Fig. "Okay."

"No!" yelled Epps as he tripped and fall onto his back under the machine. "Oh! Oh-" He then left out a pair of binoculars to his eyes which had the thing looking at him. Fig holds up a mini cannon and fired at the machine before it could attack Epps, who stumbled up to his feet. "What the f-"

"Epps, let's go!" Lennox yelled as Epps almost collapse next to him.

The team all took off running while the machine attacked the base after setting another machine after the ones that got away.

...My Line...

_**(Tranquility, Nevada!)**_

The Lady High Protector of the Planet Cybertron, Artemis Prime, under the alias of Artemis D'Luna, a wavy waist length, blonde haired and bright cerulean blue eyed girl with an ivory tone, sat in the back of a classroom reading a book on Egypt's history.

"Miss D'Luna!"

The hidden Cybertronian looked up at Mr Hosney, the History teacher in annoyance.

"Yes Mr Hosney?"

"Would you please pay attention?" Mr Hosney asked.

"Not fragging likely," the 830, 000, 000 or something Vorns old femme mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

Mr Hosney looked down at his list of names.

"Okay, Sam Witwicky, you're up."

Artemis watched as Samuel James Witwicky got up from his desk, went to the front, and then dump out the contents of his back pack. This had her rolling her eyes before she went back to her book wondering when she will be able to see her mate again.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of stuff," he said making the blonde holoform to look up before she let out a sigh. "For my family gen..."

The Minor Cybertronian Goddess let out a sigh again when a jock in front of her used a rubber band to hit Sam.

'Glitch,' she thought with a growl.

"Who did...who did that?" Mr Hosney asked as he stood up and then pointed at the room of teens and one holoform. "People! Responsibility!"

Artemis rolled her eyes as the History didn't even look threatening unlike, Solus Prime, when she had been angered.

"Okay," Sam started again. "So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explore." He reached out to take a paper with a map on it. "In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which was a big deal."

'Boring,' the Cybertronian thought.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf," Sam explained. "So, that's the story."

The blonde and blue eyed holoform completely tuned him out, but then stood up when the bell rung, however, she froze as her holoform's eyes caught sight of a pair of glasses that Sam was holding up.

'There they are,' she thought in giddiness at the sight of them.

She could make out a map imprinted on them, but she had to shake her head to clear her processor before she grabbed everything and put them away. Artemis knew that she had to think of how to get them and it was as she walked out of the room while Sam was trying to to sell the glasses that a light bulb went off in her mind.

...My Line...

The blonde let out a sigh as she closed the locker that she was using after putting some of the things that was given to her by the school inside and the rest of her things in her backpack before heading for the doors of the school.

"Artemis!" a female voice called out making her to stop. "Wait up!"

Artemis looked over her shoulder to see a dark haired girl running towards her.

"Mikaela?" she asked confused.

"I wanted to know if you're coming to the lake party later?" Mikaela asked once she caught up.

The disguised Cybertronian looked at her as they walked out of the school building.

"Yeah, I'll be there," she answered.

"Great," Mikaela cheered before she headed towards her Boyfriend Trent and a group of jocks. "I'll see you there!"

The blonde and blue eyed holoform nodded before walking towards a navy royal blue that moved into grayish white in a flame like design 2007 Peterbilt 359 Sleeper Semi Truck. The Semi truck had tinted dark windows that the moment that the blonde climbed into the cab and closed the door, it vanished before the truck started up and pulled out of the parking lot.

...My Line...

Artemis vented a sigh as her alt-mode sat on the side of the road in front of a dealership that has old rusty cars. She had her com. link on listening to the Witwickys as they headed her way.

"_I got a little surprise for you, son_," Mr Witwicky's voice said over the radio.

The Lady High Protector let a small cackle of amusement out knowing that Sam's Father had pulled into a Porsche dealership.

"_What kind of s_..." Sam trailed off.

"_Yeah, a little surprise_."

"_No, no, no, no, no, no_!" the younger male Witwicky started to freak out. "_Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me_?"

"_Yeah, I am_," Mr Witwicky answered with a laugh. "_You're not getting a Porsche_."

With one last vented sigh, her holoform stepped out of the semi truck as the two males pulled up to the dealership.

"Here?" Sam asked in outrage. "No, no, no, what is this?" The blonde walked up to them. "You said...you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad."

The two male Witwickys got of the car.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine," Sam's father told him. "Hi, Artemis."

"Mr Witwicky," she returned with a nod as she placed her hands into a pair of stone cold wash blue skinny jeans that her holoform was wearing.

"Okay, let me explain something to you," Sam stated as he looked at the cars while they walked into the lot. "Okay? You ever see 40-year-old Virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old."

"Ah, okay."

"You want me to live that life? Hmm?"

"No sacrifice..."

"Yeah, no victory."

"No victory."

"You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad."

"Right."

The femme rolled her blue eyes as an African American male walked up to them.

"Gentlemen," the man greeted. "And lady." Artemis had coughed into her hand. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, expect without the runs." The femme slightly glared at the man as he laughed. "How can I help you?"

"Well, my son here...is looking to buy his first car."

"And you came to see me?"

"I had too," Sam answered.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

"Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver."

"Mm."

This had the holoform rolling her eyes before she went to look around the lot when a flash of yellow and black caught her eyes. So she walked over to it out with a small smile.

"Nice," she mumbled as she ran her holoform's hands over the hood of the 1977 Chevy Camaro. "Now what is a handsome car like you doing here, hm?" To her surprise the Camaro shivered under her hand making her to narrow her eyes with growl, she opened up her Comms. ::What are you? Autobot or Decepticon?::

::Who are you?:: an all to familiar voice asked right back.

::Bumblebee?::

::How do you know me?::

The holoform rolled her eyes annoyance.

::It's Artemis Prime, the Sparkmate of Optimus Prime::

::Lady Artemis!::

::Why are you here?::

::Ordered by your mate to protect Samuel Witwicky and find the Allspark::

She rolled her eyes while letting out a sigh.

::I told him to leave it to me::

::There are Decepticons on this Planet...::

::WHAT?!::

::And you can't take them all on by yourself::

"Sam!" the femme called over her shoulder. "Mr Witwicky! Come over here and check out this car!" ::Fine. Just follow my lead::

::Roger::

Sam walked over to him and the two cars.

"What did you find, Artemis?"

"A 1977 Chevy Camaro," the blonde answered with a smile. "He's a beauty, huh?"

"Yeah," he answered. "This one ain't bad." He ran his hand over the length of the Camaro. "This one's has got racing stripes."

Artemis moved out of the way as Ron moved to stand next to Sam while the car salesman Bobby went to stand behind it to begin his pitch.

"Yeah, it got racing..." he began, but trailed off looking highly confused again. "Yeah, what is this? What the heck is this?" Bobby looked around as his voice rosed in volume. "I don't know nothing about these cars. Manny!"

Sam slunk into the diver's seat while the Minor Cybertronian Goddess kept an eye out for an 'Cons as the young Witwicky picturing himself driving it around town.

"Feels good," he mumbled running his hand over the steering wheel before he noticed an odd emblem in the center of the wheel that made him lean closer to it as he removed the dust with his finger. "Hey, Artemis!"

"Yeah?" the female holoform asked.

"Come here for a second?" asked the young Witwicky.

Rising an eyebrow the blue eyed 830, 000, 000 or something Vorns old femme walked around the car and to the driver's side door of the Camaro.

"What's up?" she asked as she leaned in.

"This symbol..." Sam began as he pointed it out to her.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Have you seen it before?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Artemis answered.

The Lady High Protector stood up straight as she crossed her arms over her chest before she tune back in.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels, and paint job..." Bobby told them with a smile.

"But, the paints faded," Sam stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's custom," Bobby retorted.

'This guy is ridiculous,' Artemis thought annoyed. 'Not even Mudflap and Skids are this ridiculous.'

"So, it's custom faded?" Sam asked from the diver's seat as Bobby leaned down to look at the male teen.

"Well, it's your first car so I wouldn't expect you to understand," Bobby told him before standing back up and made eye contact with Ron as the Lady High Protector rolled her eyes. "5 grand."

"Nope, I'm not paying over 4," Ron said as he crossed his arms while shaking his head. "Sorry."

"Kid, come one, get out," Bobby said as he leaned down. "Get out of the car."

"No, no, no," Sam stated. "You said cars their drivers."

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father," Bobby said. "Out of the car."

Artemis rolled her eyes again as the sales man stepped over to a very ugly yellow bug that was beside the Camaro and opening the door and crawling in.

::Do whatever you can to get sold to Sam, Bumblebee::

::Got it::

"Now, this one here for 4 Gs is a beaut."

Ron had a pleased look on his face before he spotted a blue car as Sam got out of the one he wanted.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there," he pointed out to his son.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes," Sam told him stubbornly as he ignored Bobby, who was still taking.

"This is a classic engine right here," Bobby stated. "I sold a car the other day..."

It took everything that the blonde had to not laugh when Sam closed the driver's door only for the passenger door to swing up to slam into the side of the bug. This left a dent in it as the bug was pushed over as the horn blared to life with the force cutting Bobby off.

"Geez, holy cow," Ron gasped as the sales man climbed out. "You alright?"

"No, no, no," Bobby said. "No worries! I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!"

::Come on, Bee::

"_Greater then man_..."

"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabama," Bobby went on as he walked away while point at a completely different car.

"_Get down and cover Sam, My Lady_."

830, 000, 000 or something Vorns of life had taught her many things and so without thinking about it, Artemis grabbed Sam before pushing to the ground while covering him as a high pitch sound came from the car.

"DUCK!

"_GO_!"

The blonde stood up slowly noticing that the three males where doing the same thing before Bobby turned slowly in a circle to see very car in the lot, minus the Camaro was windowless.

"4,000," he squeaked as he swirled around on his heels and held up 4 fingers.

::Good work, Bee:: she commed as the camaro shook with silent laughter. "Hey Sam!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to head out!"

"Alright, I'll see you at the Lake Party!"

"See you then!"

Once the three males were inside the dealership, the blonde looked around before the holoform vanished in pixels and the Semi started up before pulling out onto the road.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for Artemis to reach what looked like a large castle like mansion just outside of Tranquility. The High Protector drove up to a pair of garage doors that opened for her before she pulled inside and transformed into her bipedal form as the doors closed. The inside of the castle like mansion was huge and allowed for her stand at her full height and yet still have a 100 feet from the top of her helm to the ceiling left. On her left servo side was a wing that lead to a training and weapons room while also on the left side wall away from the left wing was a pair of hanger doors that lead to a medical bay and on her right servo side lead to quarters for both human and Cybertronian alike. Wrapped around the wall in the main room was metal path wrapped around the main room for humans to be at optic level with a Cybertronian.

There was even two areas for the humans to either relax in and to work on either of the back wall where there was a giant computer that she had build from what she remembered of Teletran 1, but the only problem was that she had was that she had to use human computer sat ups. She was pretty happy with how the place turned out as she had saved so much money for 76 years from being an actress, a singer, owner of a software and/or even a vehicle dealing company, and even stocks in other companies, too. She had put the money in a Swiss account under the Prime title that she only touched when she had the building she was standing in build for when the Autobots make an appearance on the Earth.

With a vented, Artemis walked down the hallway on right and into the room at the end of the hall. This was designed to looked like an apartment/bedroom mix, only it was meant for Cybertronians with the four walls were painted a navy blue, grayish white, red, and blue colors. Against the right servo side wall sat the only Japanese looking thing: a Cybertronian berth that looks like a tomaru platform bed with blue sheets and the comforter was as silver as steel. In the corner of the room was what looked like a living area while nearby was an Energon deposit. Next to the berth holding an alarm clock and berthside lamp was a night stand while against the left hand side wall sat a desk meant for two that held two Cybertronian laptops along with a few datapeds. Along the rest of the right side was a Cybertronian size book shelf that hold more datapeds and books.

On the left servo side was a second door that lead to the master berthroom's washracks. Artemis once again vented a sigh before she went and laid down on the berth thinking back to when she had been on Cybertron and with her mate. She felt her spark give a painful tug at the thought of her home and lover before she closed her optics to rest.

...My Line...

It was around 5 in afternoon when the Semi pulled up at the Lake where a group of High Schoolers where before the blonde holoform stepped out of her alt-mode. The Cybertronian than took noticed of a dark haired and blue eyed teen making her smile before she walked up to her.

"Mikaela!" she called out happily.

"Artemis!" the dark haired teen returned the greeting happily.

The girls hugged each other before Sam pulled up slightly behind her with a blonde haired male in the seat.

'_Good Creator_,' she thought as the two boys got out of the Camaro. '_Really Sam? Why bring Miles_?'

"Hey, guys, check it out," a jock said getting their attention along with his friends. "Oh, hi. Hey, bro." Artemis narrowed her eyes at him though she rolled her eyes as Miles started to climb a tree. "That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"

'_Oh Creator_,' thought the blonde holoform with a groan.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked the jock as he walked towards the Witwicky male, who has a nervous look on his face.

"We're here to climb this tree," Sam lied while trying not to stutter and embarrass himself.

"I see that," Trent stated as he watched Miles before looking at Sam again. "It looks...It looks fun."

"Yeah," agreed Sam."

"You know, I thought I recognized you," the jock suddenly said making the Witwicky female to narrow her eyes. "You trued out for the football team last year, right?"

Artemis just barely with held a wince as she had been there for that.

"Oh, no, no, that...no," Sam said suddenly. "That wasn't like a real tryout." The minor Goddess raised an eyebrow. "It was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh, yeah?" asked the jock.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" asked jock with a smirk. "What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

Sam gave a little laugh as the jock's friends laughed like an idiots.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football," Sam answered. "No, it's a good book. Your friends well love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

"That's funny," growled the jock as he stepped forward.

"Okay, okay," the dark-haired girl said as she stepped in between them while the holoform stood next to her with her arms crossed. "You know what?" Mikaela pushed on Trent's chest. "Stop."

Both girls then walked back to the group though the femme Prime looked at Sam with a 'Nice going' look.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."

Both Artemis and Mikaela stood next to each other as they faced Trent.

"Hey, how about you let me drive?" Mikaela asked him with a smile.

"Oh, no," answered Trent at once. "No, no, no. This is not a toy. These twenty-twos, I don't want you grinding them. No. Why doesn't my little bunny and her little bunny friend just hop in the back seat?"

"Oh," sighed Mikaela. "Oh God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny."

She then reached into the truck and pulled out her bag before both her and Artemis turned around and started to walk away from the group.

"Oh-kay," Trent said with a shrug. "You'll call me."

"Do you want a lift home?" the blonde asked.

"No, that's okay," Mikaela told her with a smile. "But, thanks anyways."

"Alright," the minor Goddess sighed before going over to her alt-mode.

The Semi started up once she made her holoform vanished and drove off to head back to the base she had build.

...My Line...

Artemis let out a sigh as she sat parked in the parking lot of a BK the very next day when Sam on a pink bicycle hit a bump in the side walk and went over the handle bars of the bike in front of Bugger King where Mikaela was hanging out with her female friends.

"Whoaah!"

"Oh, my God!" once of the dark-haired girl's friends gasped.

"Sam?" said dark-haired girl asked.

"That has got to hurt," the femme Prime cackled quietly.

"Oh, hi," Sam grunted in greeting

"That was, uh, that was really...awesome."

"Uh, well, it felt awesome."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay, alright?" Sam asked in answer as he got up and picked up the bike. "I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now." He then took off with Bumblebee following him again. "Got to go."

"Huh?"

::Bumblebee what are you doing?::

::Following Samuel::

::And trying to give him a heart attack?:: Artemis asked as she started up her alt-mode and took off after Sam and the Autobot Scout.


	2. 2: Two Mates Reunited!

_**: T**__**he disclaimer: **__**I do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Landmine, **_**_Overdrive, Prowl, _**_**and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies **_**_plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off _** _**and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however own, Artemis D'Luna better known as Artemis Prime, Daughter of Primus. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

While at a stop light, the femme Prime would have raised an optic ridge when she noticed a police car before started to curse under her breath upon seeing the Decepticon Symbol.

"Cons," she groaned before quickly going on her way after the light turned green.

...My Line...

::Bumblebee, where are you?:: the Lady High Protector asked over the comms as it started to get dark out.

::Heading for a Power Plant:: Bumblebee answered. ::I'm going to try to hide from Barricade::

::I'm on my way, Youngling::

::Didn't you say that you can't get involved with the Autobot and Decepticon War?:: Bumblebee asked. ::Because of your Creator? And stop calling me a youngling!::

::Yes:: she answered slowly. ::But, that doesn't mean that I can't protect Sam and Mikaela if she there. And besides protecting the Allspark is my job so I have to get involve in this fight this time. I am not going to stop referring to you as a youngling cause to me, you are one::

::Oh, right:: Bumblebee said sheepishly to both.

All the minor Goddess did was cackle before she sped up in hope that she makes it in time to help the Autobot Scout.

...My Line...

It had just gotten dark when Artemis reached the Power Plant that Bumblebee told her, he was hiding at. She drove slowly through it looking for the scout when she noticed a police car come to a stop before a yellow and black camaro shoot out from an alleyway almost tail boning the cop. The femme Prime quickly speed up as the camaro drove over a bridge with the police car right it. The camaro spun around and sent Sam and Mikaela falling out before it started to transform into a blue optic mech, who took a fighting stance.

"Die!" a voice roared as the police car transformed in mid-air and tackled the Autobot.

The two humans turned around when an other engine roaring towards only to see a familiar semi that then transformed into a taller 'bot with the looks of a female. The female looking bot placed a servo on the 'Con's shoulders and tossed him aside when he looked up at her before she offered another servo to Bumblebee.

"Are you alright, Bee?" she asked softly.

The young mech nodded his helm.

"Lady Prime," Barricade growled as he unleashed a mini-con to go after the humans. "I thought you couldn't take sides in this war."

This made the two of them to turn to face him.

"I can't, but I can interfere when it comes to the Allspark," she informed him. "I will not let the Allspark that was created to help with creating more Cybertronians by my Creator be used for evil." Her optics were narrow as she looked down at him. 'Though they don't know that the cube is only a fraction of the Allsparks power and it needs to stay that way.'

This only seemed to anger Barricade, who opened fire at them. The two 'bots returned fire before Artemis drawed the 'Con's attention which allowed the Autobot to finally get the upper hand and once Barricade was down, the two bots turned around and walked towards the two teens as they walked up.

"What are they?"

"Their robots," Sam answered making the female 'bot to roll her optics. "But, like , like a different, you know, like two super-advanced...robots," Sam stated as he moved towards them. "Their probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, their definitely Japanese."

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think they want to hurt us," Sam informed her. "They would have done that already."

"Really?" asked Mikaela. "Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

The minor Goddess watched them with amusement.

"I think they want something from me."

"What?"

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about eBay page."

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met," Mikaela deadpan.

"Oh, honey, you have no idea," Artemis cackled.

This made them jump at the familiar voice that came from the much taller 'bot.

"Artemis?" Sam asked slowly.

She gave a grin to them and nodded her helm.

"Wait?" Mikaela asked. "Is your name really Artemis?"

"Yup," the femme answered.

"You know what we'll worry about this later," Sam stated before he turned his attention to Bumblebee. "Can you talk?"

"_XM Satellite Radio-digital cable brings you-Columbia Broadcasting System_," answered the scout.

"So, you...you talk through the radio?" Sam asked.

"_Thank you, you're beautiful_," Bumblebee's radio answered as he pointed at him. "_You're wonderful, you're wonderful_."

"So, what was that last night?" Sam asked. "What was that?"

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain-Throughout the inanimate vastness of space-Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven-hallelujah_," the yellow and black mech answered.

"Visitors from heaven?" Mikaela asked quietly as she moved to stand next to Sam. "What, what are you two, like, aliens or something?"

The two nodded their heads while the scout pointed at her before they returned to their alt-mode.

"_Any more questions you want to ask_?"

"He wants us to get in the car," breathed Sam.

"And go where?"

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say that you had the guts to get in the car?" he asked Mikaela as he looked at her.

She looked at him before they finally got into the camaro and then stopped to get Sam's pants and Mikaela's purse.

...My Line...

Artemis went a head of the scout to the meeting spot and activated her holoform before Bumblebee pulled up into the alleyway that she was parked and the two human teens got out. Sam and Mikaela looked around as a black GMC Topkick, a silver Porsche Pontiac, a white and red Search and Rescue Hummer, and a red and blue Peterbilt Semi-Truck drove up and then coming to a stop in front of them before the Semi started to transform followed by the others.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky?" the very much male semiformer asked in a really deep voice. "Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

A happy glint was in the eyes of the minor Goddess' holoform's eyes at the sight of the mech.

"They know your name," whispered Mikaela.

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime," the 35 foot Autobot told them. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But, you can call us Autobots for short," the Search and Rescue Hummer added though his optics at a glint as he looked at the blonde holoform.

Artemis smirked up at him before signaling him to keep quiet making him to nod.

"Autobots."

"What's crackin', lit' bitches?" asked the Porsche Pontiac.

"My Second Lieutenant."

"Hyah!"

The femme Prime shook her head as the Lieutenant preformed some break dancing moves.

"Designation Jazz."

"Dis likes like a cool place ta kick it," Jazz told them as he flipped back to set on a car."

"What is that?" Sam asked as he pointed at the silver mech. "How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We learn Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." He then gestured to an Autobot behind them. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

The two teens turned around when they heard the sounds of a clicking sound to see two cannons pointed at them. This made Artemis to stiffen though she remained she was and unseen.

"You feeling luck, punk?" Ironhide asked.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus ordered.

"Just kidding," Ironhide told him with a pout. "I just wanted to show him, my cannons.

"Heh," Sam laughed nervously.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," the mech Prime went on.

"Mmm," the Hummerformer sniffed the air. "The boy's pheromone level suggests that he wants to mate with the femme."

The femme Prime had to bit down her glossa to keep from laughing as Sam and Mikaela looked away from each other blushing.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus finished.

"Bumblebee, right?"

"Check the rep, yep, second to none," Bumblebee's radio played as he punched the air while bouncing.

"So, you're my guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee nodded his helm once before a red laser like beam hit his neck making the two teens to look over at Ratchet in confusion.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet informed them. "I'm still working on them." Optimus stood to his full height as his medical officer turned to him. "This is still one more, Prime."

"Huh?"

Bumblebee's shoulders shock in silent laughter while the other three mechs looked at the white and red mech. Just then the sound of something transforming made them all to turn around to see another semi take on a familiar form. Artemis rolled her shoulders and then her neck once she stood to her full height before smiling at the red and blue mech.

"Artemis?" the male Prime asked.

"Hey, Optimus," she greeted.

That was he needed to hear before the shorter 'bot was in her arms.

"I've missed you," he quietly told her.

"And I have missed you," she stated.

The red and blue mech pulled away from her before turning to look at the teens.

"This is my mate..." Optimus trailed off. "I'm not really sure what human word to use...and the Lady High Protector, Artemis Prime."

Mikaela watched the two Primes closely and saw the femme placed a kiss on her mech counterpart's neck while wrapping her arms around his waist. She also took noticed that the female 'bot was taller then the male 'bot in her arms by 15" and the way that Artemis looked at Optimus with such affection, adoration, and love.

"Why are you here?" she asked deciding that was a safer question.

"We are here looking for the Allspark," the male Prime answered as he leaned into his mate's embraced. "And we must find it before Megatron."

"Megawhat?"

The red and blue mech placed two of his digits to his temple and then from his optics came a blue laser."

"Our Planet was once a powerful empire," he answered as he showed them. "Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All, who defied them, were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and Artemis took the Allspark to hide it amongst the stars." The femme Prime glared at the hologram of the Decepticon. "Megatron followed them both to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Oh my Grandfather," breathed Sam.

"it was an accident that intertwined our fates," the male Prime told them. "The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?"

"eBay."

"eBay."

*I was going to get them and grab the Allspark before leaving the planet for Cybertron* Artemis deadpan over their sparkbond.

The red and blue mech looked over his shoulder at her at that with a slight speech look.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use it's power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet informed them.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus finished. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me that you have those glasses?" Mikaela asked as she looked at him.

The Witwicky looked at her and nodded his head.

"Autobots transform and prapere to roll out," Optimus ordered as the other four mechs quickly transformed down in their alt-modes. "Sam, Mikaela go and get into Bumblebee."

The two teens nodded their heads before running over to the camaro whose doors were opened for them. The male Prime turned around to face the femme Prime as the four mechs took off to at least give them some privacy.

"You have a lot of making up to do," he told her.

"I know," she vented. "And I will make it up to you." She leaned down and kissed him gentle before pulling back. "Now let's getting going before they leave without us."

Optimus nodded his helm before the two transformed into their alt-modes and quickly left the alleyway. Though the others started to roar in laughter over the com. link when the femme Prime gently bumbed her front bumper against the male Prime's back bumper which made steam blew out of his smoke stacks.

...My Line...

It was silent on the way to Sam's house where the pulled up behind it in the alleyway.

"I need you to stay here, alright?" Sam asked Mikaela as the two got out of the camaro. "You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay."

"All of them," Sam went on. "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, alright?" Sam asked before he ran into his yard.

"Thanks for staying on my path," they heard Ron say sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," they heard Sam's panicked voice as the sound of a door being slammed shut was heard. "No, no, Dad. Hey! The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car-" Ron started to say

"Yeah."

"Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores," breathed Sam.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Life is great, huh?"

"Life..." Sam turned around when he heard one of the Autobots transform and stand up to see it was Optimus. "Life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so-oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

*Optimus, sweetspark, what are you doing?* Artemis asked him.

*We need those glasses* the male Prime answered.

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself."

"No, don't," Sam spoke up. "I won't strain myself, Dad."

"I'll do it. Come-"

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise..."

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it," Sam told him. "I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna."

*Darling, why don't you use your holoform instead of transforming?* she asked him only for him to ignore as he moved into the yard making her to deadpan. *Or get found out* She then vented as the others joined him in their bipedal form and then let out a groan. "Oh for the love of Creator."

"I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now."

"Tonight, right now?" asked Ron

"Right now," Sam answered with nodded.

"_Shh, shh, shh_."

"The-" Sam looked back at the noise to see Bumblebee looking around the corner. "Uh-I love you. God, I love you just so much right now.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you," Ron informed him as Bumblebee listened. "You're three minutes late."

"Right?" Sam asked. "Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy."

Bumblebee looked at others and shushed them while Ron moved to head back inside.

"One more thing, huh?"

"All right, I love you!" Sam called after him. "Sleep good, handsome man!" As he turned around to face the Autobots as they all walked further into the yard while Artemis used her holoform and walked into the yard before looking at them annoyed. "What are you doing? What are you doing?" The femme Prime let out a sigh while placing her hands onto her hips again as Optimus walked around the yard. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the-please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no!" Then to her shock and Sam's horror the Prime stepped on and crunched the fountain. "Oh, no!"

"Oh-oops. Sorry. My bad."

"See this is why I suggested the holoform," the blonde haired holoform deadpan up at her mate.

"Oh, I-you couldn't-you couldn't wait for five-you couldn't wait for five minutes?" Sam asked. "I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" He then rushed over to where Mikaela was standing. "I told you two to watch them. I told you two."

"Okay, you know what?" Mikaela told him. "They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

Just then a high pitch barking sounded within the air making them all to look over to see Mojo run over to Ironhide.

"Oh, this is bad," Sam breathed before he saw Mojo. "No!" The dog just bark at Ironhide before he lifted his leg and peed on the Weapon Specialist. "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

"Nnh, wet," groaned Ironhide as kicked the dog and shook his ped.

Sam ran over and caught Mojo before he hit the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Sam freaked. "Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine." Ironhide just powered up his cannons and aimed them at the dog. "He's a pet. Okay? That's all."

"Hhh."

"If you could just put the guns away..." Sam swallowed. "Put the-put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation," growled Ironhide.

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate?" he asked.

"Ironhide!" Artemis called out making said mech to look at her. "If I couldn't terminate the annoying yapper mutt then you can't either."

This caused Jazz to snicker while the red and blue mech vented a sigh as he shook his helm.

"No, no, no, no," Sam answered while still giving the femme a glare, who gave him a dead look. "He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua." Mikaela soon joined him as they looked up at Ironhide. "This is my-this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas! Don't we?"

"I still don't know why you got that thing instead of getting a much bigger dog," Artemis stated as she crossed her arms.

Ratchet and Jazz shared a look of amusement as Sam glared at her again and she still only gave a dead look.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot," Ironhide informed him. "Hnnh."

"He peed on you?" Sam asked as he looked back at the black mech. "Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo."

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

"My foot's gonna rust."

"Oh, stop bein' such a drama queen," Jazz told him which only earned the silver mech a glare.

"Alright. Whoa-ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry," sighed Optimus as Sam ran into the house. "Autobots, recon."

Artemis groaned as she rubbed her forehead before deactivating her holoform and then transforming.

"Optimus," she called out.

The male Prime looked over at her to see she was signaling him to join to which he was happy to do. Ironhide and Ratchet watched as the two of them talked before smirking when the femme Prime kissed her mech counterpart. The two of them along with Jazz and Bumblebee could be heard roaring with laughter over the comm.s as then moment that Optimus went to rejoin them, Artemis gently smacked his aft making him to yelp quietly and she smirked at him in amusement when he turned a slight glare on her.

...My Line...

"Where are they?" Sam asked himself as he looked around for the glasses. "No, no, no, no, no. Come on, come on." He then looked over to see when Optimus held up Mikaela in his hand. "What? What is this?"

"Time is short," the Prime told him.

"They really want those glasses," stated Mikaela as Sam helped inside.

"Come on," he sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you."

"Okay."

"Please hurry?"

"Okay," Sam groaned. "Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked as the female teen looked at him.

"My glasses were in the bag," Sam answered. "They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed," Mikaela stated. "So-so what do you gonna do?"

"So what I think you should do is you should..." Sam stated as he showed Mikaela to a side of his room. "You should check this whole..." He made a sweeping motion with his arm. "This whole section here."

"Yeah, all right," Mikaela agreed.

"Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get-I'll get the corner here," Sam stated as he went over to the corner only to stop and turned back to her. "Yeah, no, no, no. Not there. That's my..." He took a box from her. "That's my private-sorry. That's nothing."

"You just...you just told me to look..."

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest," Sam stated.

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room," Mikaela scowled. "I'm already stressed out enough."

The sound of transforming metal got Sam's attention as he was at the window when he heard it.

"Okay, what now?" the young Witwicky sighed before he started to freak again. "No. No. No. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding." In his yard where five vehicles sitting there while Artemis in her bipedal form had face palmed. "This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!"

After that mild panic attack, Sam got back to looking around when the Prime came up to the window.

"Sam?" Mikaela called out quietly as he still looked around. "Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here."

"I can't deal with this," Sam breathed as he rushed to the window and looked out. "I can't-what? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..."

"Oops."

The minor Goddess groaned as she looked up to the sky bagging her Creator for patentices.

"Okay, listen," Sam panicked. "You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

"Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..."

"Calm down, calm down."

"You got to do something here," stated Sam. "You got to do something here."

"Autobots, fall back," the male Prime ordered.

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay."

"Move!" Ratchet said as he pushed Ironhide.

"Get away!" Ironhide growled back him.

The navy blue and grayish white femme watched the Autobots in amusement.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Optimus. "Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

The femme let out a cackle while shaking her helm.

"Ow!" cried out Ratchet as he walked right into a power pole making Artemis to look look over at him just as he hit the ground making it shake. "Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun," Ironhide said sarcastically making the female Prime to cackle.

He then let out a groan when the lights went out only to stare in shock Ratchet turned on his headlights.

"Ratchet, point the light," ordered the Prime.

"Come on, hurry," groaned Ironhide.

"Listen, we got a major issue in here," Sam stated as he came to the window and looked. "What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off."

"Sam, are you in there?" they heard Ron call out. "How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

"Damn it all to the Pit," Artemis groaned. "Optimus, parents!"

Her mech counterpart looked over at her and nodded his helm.

...My Line...

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"

"One more chance. Five..."

"Oh, dear."

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

"What's up?" Sam asked as he opened the door. "What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-" Judy started to say only for Ron to push past Sam and into the room.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought," he stated as he looked around. "What was that light?"

"No, what light?" Sam asked as he turned and followed his Father. "What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!"

"The light!" Ron told him.

"You got two lights in your hand!" Sam said in frustration. "That's what it is."

"There was light under the door," Ron told him.

"No, maybe it bounced-" Sam started to say before he trailed off. "Look, you can't-you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We did-We knocked for five minutes," Ron stated in disbelief.

'No you didn't,' thought Triton with another eye roll.

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked!" yelled Judy.

"You didn't knock," Sam stated. "You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No."

"This is repression, what you're doing here," Sam told them. "You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!" sighed the female Witwicky. "You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?"

...My Line...

::What's masturbatin'?:: Jazz asked over the comm. links.

::Look it up:: was Artemis quick answer before Ratchet could say anything.

The silver mech did just that before smirking over at the male Prime.

::Oh, it's tha human word fer self-serving:: he mumbled. ::Reminds meh o' tha few times Ironhide an' I 'ave walked in on a certain mech, who was missin' his mate::

::Jazz!:: said Prime yelled over the comms. before he turned to glare at the femme Prime, who was looking at him with lustful look, while making sure that he knew what she thought of that. *Knock it off, Artemis*

*Missed me that much, huh?* she asked. ::I guess I'll just have to make for it then::

::ARTEMIS:: Optimus growled.

That had Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide laughing over the comms. while Bumblebee covered his audio rapters.

::I didn't need to hear that!:: the yellow and black mech yelled.

...My Line...

"Judy."

"Was I mastur-No, Mom!" yelled Sam in shock as he glanced over to Mikaela and Triton.

"Zip it, okay?"

"It's okay."

"No, I don't masturbate!"

"That's not something for you to bring up," Ron told his wife. "That's a father-and-son thing, okay?

"I mean-"

"Father-son thing," Sam agreed with his Father as he pointed back and forth.

"You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable," Judy went on as if he didn't say anything. "You can call it...Sam's happy time or-"

"Happy time?" asked the young Witwicky.

...My line...

Ratchet was still cackling over the comms. while Jazz and Ironhide were enjoying embarrassing the male Prime as Artemis just added to the embarrassment and Bumblebee had turned off his end.

::Knock it off alright:: a very embarrassed red and blue mech groaned.

...My Line...

"My special alone time..."

"Stop."

"Mom. You-"

"Judy, stop."

"With myself."

"Mom, you can't come in and-" Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry," the auburn haired woman apologized. "It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

"No, no, Dad," Sam started again when his Father headed for the bathroom. "Yeah, well, we saw a light."

"Oh, parents."

Artemis face palmed as Optimus moved around the house.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it," Ron went on as he turned around to face Sam and missing the Prime.

The Prime quickly moved out of sight though by doing so he shook the house making it seem like an earthquake.

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!"

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these."

...My Line...

"Quick, hide!" the Prime ordered.

The femme Prime was quick to return to her alt-mode as the other Autobots tried to find hiding place.

...My Line...

"Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

Just then the lights came back on again much to everyone in the room relief.

"Hey, the lights are back on," Judy said happily.

...My Line...

"Hide?" Jazz asked. "What? Where? Oh."

...My Line...

"Come on, get out of that tub," Judy told him as she walked into the bathroom.

"Can't you take safety seriously?" her husband asked.

...My Line...

"What about-" Jazz spoke before he look inside and then ducking out of side. "Oh, kay. Oh, no. Man. Man! Oh."

...My Line...

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam," complained Judy.

"Oh. Oh, no!" Ron sighed as he looked out of the bathroom window. "Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding," Judy asked as she joined.

...My Line...

"The parents are very annoying," Ironhide said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Can I take them out?"

"Ironhide, you know, we don't harm humans!" Optimus said with a bit of a growl of annoyance. "What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could," Ironhide said with a sheepish look. "It's an option."

...My Line...

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam," Judy went on. "We wanna know who."

"Mom, I-I told y-," Sam started to say before both Mikaela and Triton stood up from their hiding place.

"Hi," the dark haired girl greet. "I'm Mikaela. I'm a-I'm a friend of Sam's."

"Gosh, you're gorgeous," Judy told Mikaela before she turned her husband. "Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

She looked at the dark haired girl with a smile.

"Oh," breathed Ron in shock. "Son-wow."

"They could hear you talking, Mom," Sam told Judy as he bumped fist with his father.

"Thank you," the 17-year-old thanked with a smile.

"Oh, my goodness," gasped the female Witwicky. "I'm sorry that you had to hear our little family discussion about this-"

Mikaela let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, that we're bugging you," Ron told him.

"Backpack," Sam spoke up. "Do you have my backpack, ma?"

"Come on, hone," Ron told her as he walked out. "Let's go."

"Oh, it's in the kitchen," was her answer as she also left.

The two of them looked at each other before taking off out the door and down the stairs.

...My Line...

"Your mom is nice," Mikaela stated as she put her up into a ponytail as Sam looked through the backpack.

"Yeah, sure," Sam agreed absent mindly as he grabbed hold of the glasses. "I'm going to need you both to distract them while I slip out and give these glasses to the Autobots, okay?"

...My Line...

*Sweetspark, we have company heading this way* Artemis informed.

*Understood* he replied back. ::Autobots fallback::

The 'bots all moved back to the alleyway and turned into their alt-modes listening in on what was going on inside.

...My Line...

The two teens heard a knock on the front door making them to look each other as Ron opened up the door.

"Ronald Wickety?"

"It's Witwicky," Ron corrected. "Who are you?"

"We're the government. Sector Seven."

"Never heard of it," Ron stated.

"Never will. Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?"

"It's Witwicky," Ron once again corrected.

"May I enter the premises, sir?"

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard," Judy informed him.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter."

"National Security?" Ron asked.

"That's right. National Security."

"My God, Ron, they're everywhere! There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!"

"Could you stay off the grass?" asked Ron.

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!"

"Drop the bat, ma'am."

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my-"

"I'm carrying a loaded weapon."

"But, you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!" growled Judy in anger.

"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?"

"No!" yelled Judy

The two of teens them walked out of the kitchen into the dinning room.

"What is this?" asked Sam as he spotted a man.

The man that stood with his back to them turned around and smiled.

"How you doing, kid?" he asked. "Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Well, I need you to come with us," he said as he took a step towards them, but Ron and Judy moved to stand in front of them.

"Whoa, way out of line," Ron stated.

"Sir, I am asking politely," stated the man. "Back off."

"You're not taking my son," Ron told him.

"Really?" asked the man. "You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here," Ron said as Mojo stood in front of them all barking at the man.

"Yeah," the man agreed with a nod. "There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little taco bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?" asked Ron angrily as Judy picked up Mojo.

"That is what we are gonna find out," the creep answered as another man walked to him.

"I think direct contact," the man said as he looked the creep, who looked surprised, before looking back at Sam.

He then took the device in the other mans hand.

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Step forward, please?"

"Just stand?" Sam asked as he did allowing the creep to point something at Sam and the device started to deep loudly.

"14 Rads, bingo," he breathed as he looked at the boy and back at the device than back at Sam. "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

"What?" Judy asked as they all were handcuffs and were pulled out of the house and towards a group of cars. "If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!"

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!"

"Sam!" Ron called out. "Do not say anything, Sam!"

"Yeah."

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!"

Sam and Mikaela were pushed into one car with each other.

...My Line...

"So...uh...LadiesMan217," the man said he pulled out a cell phone. "That is your eBay username, right?"

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it," answered Sam as he looked over at Mikaela for a bit before looking back.

"What do you make of this?" the creep asked as he then played the video that Sam recorded of Bumblebee. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan," answered Mikaela as she looked a bit pissed off.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer that your car transformed," the creep said. "Enlighten me?"

"Well, here's what I said, okay?" asked Sam. "Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

"Well, not by itself," Mikaela intervene.

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy."

At this they all laughed though it sounded faked.

"That's funny," the agent said. "That is so funny. So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian?" asked Sam. "Like what, E.T? Pfft. No."

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela added.

"Yeah," Sam agreed

"You see this?" asked the creep as he held up a badge to show them. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge.

"Right."

"I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"Oh, God," Mikaela groaned. "You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

"You, in the training bra, do not test me," the creep said. "Especially with your Daddy's parole coming up."

"What?" asked Sam. "Parole."

"It's nothing," Mikaela said quickly.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my Dad used to teach me to fix?" the dark haired girl asked. "Well, they...they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" asked Sam.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so some times he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" growled the creep. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot. That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!"

They all then cried out in shock as they crashed against something and the car swerved.

"Big! It's big!

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!"

"Oh-"

"Back up, back up-"

"Go, go, go, go!"

"I think we're about-"

When they came to a stop, a light was pointed on them, and two metal hands came through the window, and grabbed the car.

"I can't see it! I can't see it!"

The hands then lifted the car up trying to break the roof off the car.

"Shift your weight towards the front!"

"Oh God!" the creep groaned. "Alright. Oh..."

they fell to the ground then as one they all looked up and the light went out to show Optimus and Artemis Prime standing in front of them.

"You a-holes are in trouble now," Sam told them Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friends...Optimus and Artemis Prime."

For a bit the two Primes scanned the two teens to make sure that they were alright before turning to those, who took them, once they was sure that teens alright.

"Taking the children and young adult was a bad move," stated Optimus as the S7 Agents turned their guns on them. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

"Freeze," ordered Ironhide as the team moved into place.

"Give meh dose," Jazz added as the weapons of the men went into his claw-like hand.

Optimus went on his knees to get on eye-length with the creep.

"Hi there," the creep greeted.

"You don't seem afraid," stated Optimus a bit surprised. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are Seven protocols, okay?" asked the man. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car," growled Optimus in a way that said he was done dealing the guy.

"Alright, me?" asked the man. "You want me to-"

"Now!" Optimus ordered him making Artemis to cackle as he looked at her. *What?*

*Nothing* she answered as she gave him a smirk. *Just can't over how hot you look angry*

The male Prime blushed a bright blue confusion the humans and amusing the Autobots.

"Alright, alright," the head agent said as he and the three humans got out of the car. "Get out. Hey. All right, I'm...yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really...killing us." The femme Prime groaned in annoyance. "Hey, hey. how you doing? How's it going, huh? This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?" The High Protector stood behind her mate. "Big guys." He looked up at the Autobots. "Big guys with big guns, huh?"

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked as he walked up to the agent. "Answer me."

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" asked Mikaela.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked again.

"I am not at liberty to discuss-"

"No?" asked Sam as the Witwicky boy moved forward and stated to go through the agent's pockets.

"-it," the agent finished before getting mad. "Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" asked Sam as he looked at it with the dark haired female.

The minor Goddess looked at the badge from where she was and saw the name Simmons.

"Yeah," Simmons mumbled as he went back to look at the Autobots again. "Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven?" asked Triton.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Simmons with a smirk as he looked at him.

Bumblebee let out what sounded like squealing before Artemis buried her face in the area between Optimus' neck and shoulder as she shook with laughter when the young Scout started to pee on the agent.

"Ey!" shouted Simmons. "Hey!"

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus ordered though one could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?"

"All right, tough guy, take it off," she ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off," the dark haired girl answered.

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad," Mikaela answered.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life," Simmons told her as he took off his clothes leaving only his underclothes on. "You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice," Mikaela told him sarcastically. "Now back behind the pole."

Once Simmons was cuffed to the pole along with the other agents, the two teens walked away from him and towards Optimus.

"Optimus!" Ironhide suddenly shouted. "Artemis! Incoming!"

The black mech summer saluted and punched the ground with his cannon sending a blast that blew out the tires the vans that were coming at them.

"Roll out," Optimus ordered.

Artemis knelt down offering her hand to the teens as the Autobots plus her mate transformed into their alt-modes and took off.

"Up you get," Artemis told them as the two crawled into her servo and she put them on her shoulder before she started to run while also avoiding stepping on cars. She looked back before she ran over to the bridge and she climbed up. "Easy you two."

The three of them watched as the helicopters turned back around and went back under the bridge.

"No!" Mikaela yelled as she slipped. "No!" Sam quickly grabbed her hand. "No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!" she told them.

"Aaaaah!" Mikaela screamed as Sam slipped.

"No!"

Artemis swing down to try and catch them with her peds only to end up knocking them off to the side.

"Sam!"

The navy blue and whitish gray femme vented a sigh as the two teens were caught by Bumblebee on time. She then quickly hide herself when the helicopters returned upon noticing the yellow and black mech.

"Stop!" Sam yelled out as they shot hooks at the young Scout that sent him to the ground. "Stop! Wait! No!" Bumblebee let out a squeal as he looked at the two humans while Mikaela let out a gasp. "Noooo!" Bumblebee let out electronic screaming, shouting, and crying making the Child of Primus to look away. "No!" Sam yelled as they ended up surrounded by more black vans that agents with guns started to get of. "Stop! Stop!"

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!"

"What?" asked Sam as he looked at them to see them putting guns at them. "Okay." Sam and Mikaela got down on the ground. "Hah-Look, he's not fighting back!"

"Freeze it!"

The young Scout's pained electronic squealing while Sam and Mikaela let out grunts as they were forced to stand by the agents.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam yelled as he managed to break away from the agent that held him and ran to Bumblebee to try and help him only to be tackled then cuffed.

"Don't let him move! I got him down here!"

Sam and Mikaela were pulled away from Bumblebee with tears in their eyes.

"No!" Mikaela yelled as she thrown into the van.

"Happy to see me again?" Simmons asked Sam. "Put him in a car with his little criminal friend." The agent did as told before the lead agent walked towards the van. "I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!"

"Hang back," Jazz told them as the Autobots showed up after the humans left. "Let me check it out." He transformed into his bipedal form and swing down under the bridge as Artemis got down. "Artemis, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"

"There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans," Optimus answered instead as he pulled up and transformed.

"But it's not right!" Jazz told him as he looked over at his leader. "He..."

"Let them leave," the male Prime ordered.

Artemis looked towards the ground where she saw the glasses that Sam dropped and bent down to pick them up.


	3. 3: Battle for Mission City! For Earth!

_**Minata Namikaze: T**__**he disclaimer: **__**I do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Landmine, **_**_Overdrive, Prowl, _**_**and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies **_**_plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off _** _**and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however own, Artemis D'Luna better known as Artemis Prime, Daughter of Primus. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

The group of Autobots and lone femme were out in the desert near an empty hotel building as the sun rose in the sky. Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet stood top of one of the roofs as they watched the two mates before the femme vented a sigh and held up the glasses.

"Please," she said. "Let this work."

"Fire it up, Lady Artemis," Jazz told her as he crouched down to his leader's mate.

The navy blue and grayish white femme held up the glasses before shooting two beams from her optics hitting them and making a holo-Earth to appear.

"The code..." Optimus read from the map from next to her. "The code on these glasses indicates the Allspark is two hundred and thirty miles from here."

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize."

"They must know it's here, as well," Ironhide agreed

"What about Bumblebee?" the silver mech asked. "We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!"

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission," the male Prime told him. "Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want."

"Why are we fighting to save the humans?" Ironhide asked. "They're a primitive and violent race.

"Were we so different?" the Autobot Leader asked. "They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

"You all know there's only one way to end this war," Artemis added. "We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails..." She slightly opened her chestplate to reveal a gold colored spark. "I will unite it with the Spark in my chest."

Optimus stared at her in horror.

"That's suicide," Ratchet informed her just as horrified as Optimus. "The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both."

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet," the femme Prime. "We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes. It's been an honor knowing you all."

"Autobots..." Optimus called out.

"Optimus," the femme interrupted as she walked by. "I need to talk to you before we head out."

The male Prime nodded his helm before he followed her.

...My Line...

"Artemis..." the red and blue Autobot leader started only to stop when he's pulled into a hug by the femme.

"I need you to do something for me, My Spark," she told him.

"Yes," he whispered softly as he laid his helm on her chest.

"Don't...don't follow me into the Well if there is no other way to stop the 'Cons," she told him.

"What?" Optimus asked as he pulled back to look up at her. "Why?"

"Because the Autobots need you to lead them in finding another way to restore life on Cybertron," she answered.

"But, I..."

"Please?" she asked softly. "For me?"

The red and blue mech placed his helm back on her chest as he looked off the side enjoying what he thought would be his last moments with his mate.

"Okay," he finally agreed. "I'll...I'll stay here..." He then looked up in her optics. "But, only until life returns to Cybertron. Right?"

"That is all that I ask for," Artemis answered.

...My Line...

The two of them returned to the others though they all noticed that the two mates were acting different.

"Autobots!" the male Prime called out. "Roll out!"

The two Primes quickly took off running.

"We rolling!" Jazz agreed as he and the others followed the two mates.

...My Line...

After a few more miles, they where able to catch sight of the yellow and black mech speeding towards them from the other way.

"_It's Optimus and Artemis_," they heard Sam call.

The two teens watched as Optimus and Artemis slammed on their brakes and skidded around just behind them with Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet all coping their actions.

::Bumblebee to Optimus and Artemis Prime:: the Scout commed as the two teens talked about the cube.

::Optimus here:: the red and blue Prime answered with his voice colored in relief. ::Are you okay Bumblebee?::

::Yes sir:: the young Autobot answered.

::I'm glad dat yar alright, Younglin':: Jazz told him.

::Can't keep me down for long:: Bumblebee cackled before sombering up. ::We have the Allspark::

::We need to secure the Allspark:: the male Prime finally spoke up.

::Yes, sir:: they all said before it went silent again.

...My Line...

It was as they sped down the highway, a familiar police car was seen following them with a few other vehicles.

"_No, no, no, no, no_," Sam chanted making Mikaela to look at him.

"_What_?" Mikaela asked him.

"_It's the same cop_!" answered Sam as they looked behind them. "_Block them, block them, block them_."

Jazz, Ironhide, Artemis, and Ratchet pulled ranked around Bumblebee as a Decepticon started to transform before he started to destroy all the cars in front of him which had Optimus also transforming.

"_Oh my God_," breathed Mikaela when both the Prime and the Decepticon went over the edge of the bridge.

'Scrap,' the femme thought.

...My Line...

"Come on, let's go!" A soldier called out after they pulled into Mission City and came to a stop. "Mount up!"

The female Semiformer looked up a few of the soldiers and found that their leader was named William Lennox and his second was Robert Epps.

"Move out!" a soldier called out as Lennox ran into an electronic store. "Move out! Go! Go!"

Lennox ran out of the electronic store.

"Here, I got shortwave radios," Lennox stated as he ran up to Epps and placed some radios into his Second-in-Command's hands.

"Wait?" Epps asked as the Captain got into their armored jeep. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them!" he exclaimed with annoyances. "It's all we got!"

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man," Epps complained as they drove to the middle the of the city. "I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things." The Sergeant held up one of the radios. "Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Epps looked up when he heard what sounded like an engine making him to look up to a fighter jet. "F-22 at twelve o'clock."

...My Line...

"Alright, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cuber," ordered Lennox as they started to pull to a stop in the middle of Mission City. "You got it?" Everyone got out of their vehicles while the Autobots and femme Prime all remained in their alt modes. "Air Force has arrived! Pop Smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps asked through the radio as few of the soldiers popped smoke. "We have you visual." The F-22 flew over head and a little to low for Artemis' comfort. "Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled as he transformed making the pedestrians to scream and run away.

"Please tell me, you copy?" Epps bagged.

"Back up!" Ironhide ordered them as he rushed forward. "Take over!" He ran over to a furbie truck. "Bumblebee!"

"No, no, no!" yelled Lennox. "Move!"

The group of soldiers, Sam, and Mikaela rushed away at the same time as the other two Autobots and Artemis also backed up while Bumblebee ran over to help the black mech.

"Back up!" Ironhide ordered as he and Bumblebee lifted the furbie truck. "Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall Black!"

"Incoming!" shouted the Weapons Specialist before a blast form the F-22. "Unnnh!"

The missile hit and destroyed the truck that Ironhide and Bumblebee was holding up sending the two Autobots flying along with those around them and behind them.

"Anybody hurt?" a soldier asked as they all got back up. "Everyone okay?"

"Clear the area!" another soldier yelled out.

"Oh my God," gasped Sam once he got up from the ground. "Bumblebee?! No. Your legs! Your legs." Bumblebee let out an electronic whining." He waved Jazz back. "Here, back, back, back!" Jazz revered back at Sam's request. "You all right?" All he got was more pained electronic whining. "Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!"

"What the hell was that?" Lennox asked Epps from nearby.

"What are you talking about?" Epps asked right back.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" the Captain once again asked. "They shot at us!"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings," Epps informed him. "That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

Artemis shot forward with Jazz towards a tank 'Con.

"Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over."

"Alpha two seven three degrees, ten miles," Epps said over the radio. "November Victor, one point two clicks north."

"Move out!" Lennox called out. "Let's go!"

Once reaching the Decepticon Jazz transformed and jumped on top of the tank.

"Come on, Decepticon punk!" he growled as the 'Con transformed where he twisted and kicked on the rocket launchers off.

The tank 'Con then thrown him into a building as Ironhide and Artemis add in their own attacks only for Ratchet to jump over and sliced the 'Con's left arm off. It then that movement out of the corner of the High Protector's optics had her turning and saw, who had arrived, mush to her horror.

"Scrap," she cursed. "It's Megatron!"

"IT'S MEGATRON!" Jazz yell just horrified as the Leader of the Decepticons made an appearance. "RETREAT!"

"MOVE!" Ratchet joined in.

"FALL BACK!" Jazz yelled once again as he, the other two Autobots, and Artemis open fire at the tell mech.

"FALL BACK!" Lennox ordered his men as Jazz was sent to the ground from a blast that Megatron fired. "Get our guys out of the way!" All the fighters ran back leaving Jazz to fight Megatron on his own. "Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

"We need air cover down here, now!" Epps yelled into his radio as Megatron made off with Jazz in his clutches.

The femme Prime growled under her breath before she took off running and transformed into her alt-mode on the fly.

"Lady Artemis!" Ironhide and Ratchet called out when they noticed.

"Dat all ya got?" asked Jazz as he fired at the titan. "Megatron?"

"Come here, little cretin," growled the Decepticon as he grabbed Jazz by one of his legs.

The navy blue and grayish white femme removed a bow that she had on attached to her right hip then reached behind her on her left side to the quiver that popped out her back subspace, took an one of the 300 exploding arrow before she nicked the arrow into the bow, and raised it to shoulder length as she pulled back the string all while taking aim at the tall gray mech.

"Ya want a piece o' meh?" asked Jazz as he continued to shot. "Ya want a piece?"

"No!" growled Megatron as he started to pull on Jazz making the dark gray Autobot to scream not noticing Artemis firing the arrow that sailed through the air before it attached to his right shoulder. "I want..."

Jazz let out a cry of surprise as he was dropped when the arrow that attached itself to Megatron exploded. Once Jazz hit the ground on his pedes after using the two buildings to slow down his fall the femme Prime walked up to his with a smirk.

"You alright, Jazz?" she asked.

"Tanks Malady," the Saboteur thanked with a smirk of his own as his visor light up in amusement.

"Go help the others," she ordered. "I've got Megatron."

"Alright," he agreed with a nod before running off as Optimus showed up at last.

"Megatron!" the two of them called out.

"Optimus and Artemis Prime," the Warlord growled before he jumped and transformed into a Cybertronian Jet.

"Get out of here," the femme ordered a group of humans nearby.

He then rocketed at the two Primes only for the male of the two to move forward and jump up. The red and blue mech grabbed a hold of him and the two of them ended up hitting the corner of a building and then through another building. Artemis was quick to transformed into her Cybertronian Jet alt-mode and followed them before tackling Megatron off of her mate once they hit the ground.

"Why get involved Daughter of Primus?" Megatron asked.

"I am not going to let you destroy another planet like you did with Cybertron," she answered as the gray Decepticon Leader managed to pin her.

Optimus struggled getting up from where he landed ruffly on his back.

"Humans don't deserve to live," the Head 'Con told them with a growl.

"They deserve to chose for themselves," the male Prime growled.

"Then you both shill die with them," he growled as the minor Goddess and the Warlord wrestled for a while before he managed to throw towards her mate.

"You ok?" the Autobot Leader asked as he helped her stand.

"Yeah."

The two of them looked towards the 'Con, who brought his main cannon.

"Join them in extinction,"

The two Prime's got back up and moved forward while pulling out their own weapons that they managed to fire first, hitting the Warlord in the right shoulder. This sent him spinning before he came to a stop on his knee and fired right back this time hitting Optimus and sending him flying pedes first into a building before he landed on the ground below.

"Optimus!" Artemis called out as the Head 'Con took off in his Cybertronian jet form.

The femme Prime ran over to her mate looking worried.

"I'm fine," he informed her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered with a nod as he sat up. "Go. Get the Allspark before Megatron does."

She looked at him sadly before kneeling down next to him and kissed the mech for what they thought was the last time. Once they pulled away, she stood back up, and took off to follow Megatron taking on her own Cybertronian jet alt-mode.

*I love you and I'll always will* she told him over over the bond.

*And I will always love you* was the male Prime's tearful return reply.

...My Line...

Since being given the task of getting the Allspark into the hands of the military, Sam had finally managed to reach the roof of the building he was told to go to where he took noticed of the helicopters.

"Heeeey!" Sam yelled as he slammed the flare against the building. "Heeeey! I'm over hereeee!

He waved the flare wildly with the sparks dancing as he did as one of the army copters slowly hovering up towards them.

"We've got the boy," a soldier said as he leaned out while reaching for the Cube that Sam obliged and held out for him to take, but when they were only an inch apart both Sam and the young marine noticed Starscream.

"Watch out!" Sam warned to late as the seeker fired at the copter.

"Missile!"

Sam dropped to the ground as the copter spun out of control which made the tail blade slice through the building's roof.

"HANG ON SAM!" he heard Artemis called out as she run towards him.

Sam ran over to a statue where the young teen quickly climbed up on the edge of just as Megatron burst through the roof top while he looked down at the ground.

"No! No!"

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Megatron asked them as he moved closer.

"Ooooh..." breathed Sam as he looked down at the below them. "Where do we go? No. Ah. Hh. No. No no no."

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet," Megatron told him.

"Whoah!" Sam breathed. "Oh, no, no, no, no." Sam looked at Megatron. "I'm never giving you this Allspark"

"Oh, so unwise," growled the Decepticon Leader as he transformed his servo into a wrecking ball and slammed it into the statue that Sam was hiding behind.

The teen let lose screams and at the speed that they were falling, but to his eternal relief the Witwicky was caught in a large servo.

"I've got you, boy," a familiar voice spoke up making the teen to look up to see the femme Prime. "Hold onto the Cube." Artemis then started to slid down the buildings until a large figure slammed into her and sent her flying to the ground while Sam held onto her like a lifeline before they crashed into the streets. "Sam?" The young boy looked up at her. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice," Sam told him while panting. "No victory."

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest," the navy blue and grayish white femme told him making the Witwicky's eyes to widen. "I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me." Sam scrambled off her chest as she stood up. "It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Artemis Prime," Megatron growled as he also got up.

Sam ran into part of the destroyed streets from the fight.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall."

"You and Optimus still fight for the weak!" the Decepticon Leader yelled as he threw her into a building and the once again threw her to the other side. "That is why you both will lose!"

He looked at the fight to see Megatron kick the minor Goddess in the face as she tried to get up from the ground and sent her flying. Sam watched as Megatron get hit by a lot of missiles from all sides by humans and Autobots alike before he was then tripped by Artemis which caused him to fail to the ground. This made Sam, who had tried to get away, to scrambled away from the Decepticon.

"MINE!"

"Whoa!" the Witwicky gasped. "Oh. Hh! Woah! Whoah!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Whoa-"

"Mine!" growled Megatron as he started to crowle. "All-spark-k!"

"Sam!" Artemis called out to him. "Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Sam!" Sam jumped up onto his feet where he fallen and held the Cube above his head. "No, Sam!" He then thrust the Cube into Megatron's Spark Chamber and they all watched as the red energy form the Allspark vanished into Megatron making him stumble back, weak from the raw power of the Cuber and then fell to the ground, dead. Artemis stood up as the red and blue Autobot Leader ran to her side to help her before they walked over to the dead Decepticon.

"You left us no...choice, old friend," Optimus said as his mate knelt down to Sam's height.

"Sam, I owe you my life," she told him. "We are in your debt."

She stood up as Mikaela and Bumblebee drove up before she find her arms full of a very relieved male Prime.

"We have gained new ones new comrade," Optimus spoke up as he looked over at them from his arms arms. "Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" a voice asked.

"Permission granted, old friend," Optimus answered.

"You speak now?" asked Sam in shock.

"I wish to stay with the boy," Bumblebee told him.

"If that is his choice," Optimus informed them.

"Yes," Sam answered.

The Autobot Leader stepped out of the circle of the femme Prime's arms and knelt down next to Megatron's body where he pulled something out of it before he stood up to his full height again and returned to his mate's arms.


	4. The Epilogue!

_**Minata Namikaze: Okay, I have a question that can be answered after you read the chapter and that question is this...Should Major Lennox and/or Epps be apart of the humans of Team Prime in Transformers: Prime? BTW, if you don't like sex scenes or in the Cybertronian terms interface scene then please skip to the end. While now that I got that out onto the**__** disclaimer. **__**I do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Landmine, **_**_Overdrive, Prowl, _**_**and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies **_**_plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off _** _**and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however own, Artemis D'Luna better known as Artemis Prime, Daughter of Primus. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

A month after the Mission City battle, the US government gave the Autobots and the soldiers that fought in it a base for their use, but only until new Autobots arrived and once that happened they were to create teams made up of both races alike and be stationed in different countries to combat the Decepticons still on Earth. However, right that moment one could a navy blue and grayish white femme setting on the edge of a wide berth meant for two that was giving to the two mates while letting out small groans and moans as she watched a red and blue mech bob his helm up and down on a grayish white spike. A pair of azure blue optics opened and locked with dark lust filled cerulean blue colored optics before the mech pulled back while removing the spike from his intake with a pop though he stroked it with his servo.

"Artemis."

"Hmmm?"

"What if the humans walk in on us interfacing?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, Optimus," Artemis told him softly as she gently rubbed his audio rapters' antennas making him to slight moan at the action. "Both doors are locked and the others know to keep the humans away from this area for however long we interface."

The Prime nodded once before he turned his attention to the spike in his servo and teasingly licked his mate's spike from the base to the tip which got a gasp of pleasure. The red and blue mech then took the tip into his mouth while he wrap his right servo around the base before he gave a strong suck and licked the slit which pulled a moan like gasp from the femme Prime. The Autobot Leader used that as a sigh to continue and took as much as he could without gagging before he started to bob his helm up and down on the spike while sucking hard and with each bob up he flicked his glossa over the slit. The Lady High Protector had by now closed her optics and relaxed while letting out small gasps and moans as the Prime gave her oral though every now and then the red and blue mech would release her spike only to run his glossa along the sides and underneath before retaking it into his mouth again.

"Optimus, keep this up and I'll overload," Artemis groaned.

The Autobot Leader just picked up the pace while sucked harder as his glossa tickled the underside of the spike with his glossia which was just what was needed to have her overload. The navy blue and grayish white femme let out a groan as she released her transfluids down her mate's throat as he swallowed what he could. The red and blue mech then released the spike from his mouth with a pop to which some of transfluids landed on his faceplates before giving it one last lick. Artemis pulled Optimus to his pedes and then into a kiss before they crawled onto the berth where the Prime laid out under her with his legs speared and his interface panel open. The Lady High Protector moved her servo down to Optimus' valve that was already hot and wet from the oral 'face he gave her. The cerulean blue opticed femme gently stretched him out as she kept kissing him drawing his glossa into a play fight while swallowing his mewlies and moans.

"Oh, Primus!" the Prime moaned as he pulled away from the kiss while the Minor Goddess rubbed at that sensitive bundle of nodes that was deep inside of his frame that has the Autobot Leader seeing white and letting out a louder moan. "Artemis, please, I need, I… please."

"What do you need, Optimus?" the navy blue and grayish white femme asked making the red and blue mech's faceplates grew hotter. "Well? There's no need to be embarrassed."

The Prime arched his backstruts while he writhed as the femme continued her ministrations.

"My Lady, please, I need your spike...please," he moaned.

Removing her digits from within him, Artemis lined her spike up with her mate's valve while wrapping his legs around her waist before pushing her spike into him with a quick thrust of her hips. Optimus threw his helm back with a loud moan while arching his back as his mate filled him to the hilt. Primus, how he had missed being able to interface with his mate.

"Mmmm, your still so tight," the minor Goddess sighed.

The Autobot Leader panted as he fought to not order her to move while looking up at his Lover, his Mate, and his High Protector.

"It has been over 130, 000 Vorns [10, 790, 000 Earth Years] since we last been together like this," he informed her.

"Well, I guess that I should start making up for lost time then," she stated while gave him a soft look before leaning down and kissed him softly which pulled a small moan from him.

Once, the navy blue and grayish white femme pulled away, she started a gentle and slow thrust into the red and blue mech.

"So good," gasped Optimus. "Artemis…."

"Dear Creator," the femme Prime groaned as she picked up the pace slightly.

The red and blue Autobot Leader let out a louder moan as he once again arched his backstrut.

"Oh, Primus," the red and blue mech moaned as each thrust picked up speed. "Please, go harder?" Artemis pulled almost all the way out before plowing right back in with enough force that it jolted the Autobot Leader's frame. "Oh, yes...yes, just like that." This caused the navy blue and grayish white femme to smirk as she sat a slow sharp thrust. "Your spike...Ah...feels so good."

"So tight," Artemis gasped as the valve walls' squeeze her spike with each thrust. "So beautiful."

The Prime let out a gasp of pleasure and shock as his optics meet the minor Goddess own before a sharp thrust hit a certain sensitive bundle of nodes to which got a louder moan from the red and blue mech.

"Oh, yes," he mewled. "Right there." The male Prime's mate gave a slightly more deeper thrust as she really picked up the pace. "Do it again!"

Artemis made sure to angle her thrust at that spot that had the smaller bot seeing stars before she let out a growl. Optimus let out a gasp of shock when his mate sat up while pulling him with her to make sure that her spike remained in his valve before he throw back his helm again as he let out an even louder moan when she thrust up into him. The red and blue Prime lifted up his hips and meet Artemis' upward thrusts with his own downward movements all while crying out in pleasure as the upwards and downwards thrusts hit the familiar sensitive bundle of nodes every time.

"Enjoying yourself, Orion?" Artemis asked with a groan when the Prime's valve squeezed her spike at the use of the mech's old name.

"Yes," he moaned. "Frag, My Lady..." He arched his backstrut. "Your spike is so deep!" The femme Prime smirked as she thrusted into him a bit harder while going a bit more deeper. "It's already...Aaahh...in the back o-of...Aaahh..my valve!"

The Autobot Leader knew what he said to be true as the hard spike plunged into his port it pressed against the entrance of his gestation chamber while striking his ceiling nodes and sending electric discharge of pleasure through out his system with the powerful thrust. With that kind of pleasure, the red and blue mech couldn't help, but just bounce up and down on his Mate's hard, fat spike while crying out helplessly in bliss and pleasure.

"Well...it's your choice if I...overload inside...of your gestation...chamber..." Artemis panted as she hums lowly in triumph when she felt the tip of her length press up against her mate's gestation chamber. "But...remember that by doing that..." She growls as she picks up the tempo again. "It runs the risk...of you becoming...sparked. Especially as...you carry the...Matrix."

With every thrust the red and blue Autobot Leader was crying out while his overload come closer as the femme Prime now pounded carelessly into his valve. However, Optimus felt a jolt of heat at the thought of his abdomen round with his High Protector's sparkling. Pit just the every thought of the Sparkling of his High Protector growing inside of his gestation chamber was enough to make him more desperate.

"Then...Aaahh...spark me!" he growled as he finally opened his gestation chamber's entrance.

"Are you...sure, Orion?" the femme Prime asked as she panted.

"Yes," the red and blue leader mewled. "I...Aaahh...want it. Aaaahhh...I want you...Gah...to spark me. Oh!"

The Matrix holder let out a whimper when the navy blue and grayish white femme pulled out of him before he let out a gasp of shock when he found himself laying on his front with his knees under him and his aft in the air. However, Optimus let out a loud cry of pleasure when he felt Artemis' spike plunged right back into his valve and into his opened gestation chamber. The femme Prime let out a small cackle as she leaned over her mate with one servo next to his helm that was resting on his forearms while her other servo held his hip as she pounded into him, listening to the red and blue Prime let his pleasure be known with mewls, moans, whines, and wails.

"You are truly beautiful," the femme Prime groaned as she placed a kiss on the side of his helm.

The Autobot Leader blushed a bright blue as his mate started to move at an even quicker pace.

"Oh, it feels so good," he mewled as the position that they are in allowed Artemis entrance to Optimus' gestation chamber with each thrust causing both bots' cooling fans to work over time. "Your...spike is so...so deep...Aaahh...I think...I'm going...crazy."

"Good Creator," the Lady High Protector growled as she continued to thrust into her mate while trying to keep herself under control. "So tight."

The two of them wasn't sure how much longer that they were going to last as the Matrix bearer arched his backstrut into Primus' Heiress' chestplates.

"Oh, Artemis!" the red and blue mech moaned as he rolled his hips backwards to meet the femme's thrusts with his own. "More! Don't...Aaahh...stop! Frag me...Aaahh...deeper!" The cerulean blue opticed femme finally lost all restraints as she truly pounded into the mech under her. "Oh, yes...yes." The two of them where now moving with all the horsepower that their engines have. "Artemis...I'm going...I'm going...Aaahh...to overload."

"Same here," the navy blue and grayish white femme groaned.

"ARTEMIS!" the red and blue mech cried out as he threw his helm back just before his vocalizations turned to static as he almost convulsed in his overload while he gashed lubricant.

It was too much for Artemis as the smaller 'bot's tight valve spiraled down on her spike that the femme Prime allowed herself to overload within her mate filling his gestation chamber with her transfluids. The minor Goddess pulled out carefully before she laid down next to the male Prime while the both of them were panting as their cooling fans strained to cool their frames.

"Are you alright?" the minor Goddess asked.

"Of course," the Prime answered as he looked at her to give her a seductive smirk while moving to lay on his back, legs speared out. "Spike me."

The cerulean blue opticed femme moved to hover over his relaxed frame before she plunged her spike all the way to the hilt into his willing valve again making the red and blue mech's month fall upon into a silent cry of pleasure.

"Can't get enough can you?" she asked with a smirked.

"Oh, just move," Optimus growled out as he enjoyed the stretch of the spike inside of him.

"If you say so," Artemis cackled as she slid half of her length out.

The Autobot Leader went to speak only to cry out in surprise and pleasure when his mate slammed her spike back in while making sure to hit the back of his valve repeatedly as he moaned and she started to pant. The red and blue Autobot was trying to keep his moans as quiet as he could, but it wasn't meant to be as his instincts took over and he wailed along with whine with every thrust of the powerful hips that had the cord inside align his nodes, oh so wonderfully.

"Oh, yes," the Prime moaned. "Frag, My Lady..." He arched his backstrut. "Your spike is so deep!" The femme Prime smirked as she moved in him a bit harder while moving faster. "It's already...Aaahh...in the back o-of...Aaahh..my valve!"

"You belong to me, Orion," Artemis panted as she sped up her thrusts. "I took your seals when we bonded...You're mine and only mine!"

"Then...Aaahh...spark me...My Lady!" he growled as he once again opened his gestation chamber's entrance for the second time that night. "Show...Aaahh...everybot that I...Oh Primus, right there...belong to you and you alone!"

The femme Prime felt a shiver run through her frame at that and couldn't help, but think of Optimus' abdomen swollen with a newspark.

"You want me to spark ya?" she asked, but didn't let him answer. "Alright then you got your wish."

So, it was with a loud growl that she lifted up the red and blue mech's hips to allow her spike to completely fill his valve. Optimus cried out and bucked his hips up to meet his mate's powerful thrusts as intense pleasure shot through his frame feeling like electrical discharge. Artemis kept hold of the Autobot Leader's hips with one servo while the other was next to his helm to steady herself.

"Oh, Lady Artemis...Aaahh...Your spike...Aaahh...it feels so good," he mewled as Artemis' thrusts caused both bots' cooling fans to really work over time. "Aaahh...Your...spike is so...so deep...Aaahh...I think...I'm going...crazy."

The minor Goddess let her movements turn animalistic now as she panted, grunted, and growled each time she felt Optimus' walls contract around her spike as it slid in and out of the slick hole while at the same time pounded into the gestation chamber. At this the Autobot Leader's optics glitched as the pleasure was becoming to much as well as the love and safety he felt while his High Protector on top of him just kept plunging in and out of him like a cybercat in heat.

"So tight," the femme Prime growled.

"Oh, Lady Artemis!" the red and blue mech moaned as he rolled his hips to meet the femme's thrusts with his own. "More! Don't...Aaahh...stop! Frag me...Aaahh...deeper!" It wasn't long till they both felt their overloads nearing. "Oh, yes...yes...that's it...Faster!" The Autobot Leader dig his digits into his mate's back as the pleasure got intense. "Oh, Primus...Gah...I can feel your...spike pounding...AHHH...into my gestation chamber! Oh!"

And it was on the last thrust that Artemis overloaded with growl while allowing a 3rd of her spike to penetrate the deepest part of the Autobot Leader's array: his gestation chamber. Optimus overload with a wail as he arched his back while his valve exploded with pleasure and clamped down to milk the cord almost like it was begging for the sticky transfluids to fill him when he felt the femme Prime's hot nanities spilled inside of him, filling his chamber to the brim with the fluids. The male Prime couldn't help, but look down at his abdominal plating to see it bulged a bit before looking back into his mate's optics as she pulled out of him only for what he IDed as a plug to replace the cerulean blue opticed femme's massive spike. Artemis felt like laughing at the shock that was on display in her mate's optics before he replaced it quickly as he looked back at her.

"What?" she asked in amusement. "You did tell me to spark you."

The male Prime felt his faceplate's heat up at that as he couldn't help, but let out a small moan before he looked at the bulge of his abdominal plating again.

"I know," he agreed as he looked at her when she moved to lay next to him. "I was just surprised that you had that plug is all."

"You can thank Ratchet for that," Artemis cackled. "He threw it at me and told me that I needed something to keep from being a Suicidal Glitch. His words."

"And he thought that a Sparkling..." the Prime trailed off.

"Was a good idea?" she finished for him. "Yup. Something about having a Sparkling might tone down my Suicidal Glitching tendencies. Again his words."

Optimus rolled his optics with a snort, but smiled all the same before snuggling into his mate and the two of them fall into recharge with thoughts of the pitter-patter sounds of Sparklings running through their minds.

...My Line...

A week after, the battle in Mission City, one could find the Autobots along with the two first humans that they meet on a hill top over looking the city of Tranquility and to Artemis' amusement as well as joy Sam was dating Mikaela. With a sigh, the femme turned her blue optics onto where Sam and Mikaela were making out on top of Bumblebee much to her amusement and pity while her mate was leaning in her arms.

...My Line...

_With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet._

_And fate has yielded its reward a new world to call home._

_We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting._

_I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart._

_Like us, there's more to them...than meets the eye._

_I am Optimus Prime._

_And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars._

_We are here._

_We...are waiting_. - Optimus Prime.


End file.
